Mating Season
by scrletfyre
Summary: The sequel to "The Jinchuriki Hanyou". Now that the war is finally over and mating season is finally upon the Jinchuriki. Love and romance is in the air as all of the Jinchuriki mate with their chosen mates. LEMONS
1. Itachi & Yugito

Mating Season

AUTHOR NOTES: this is the sequel to the story "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" that I came up with during my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the Naruto series. The character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) and both Ryokoto and Kazuki belong to me. This sequel was done up as a request for some of my readers for the first story of "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" as this story takes place right after the ending of the first story so read it first before you read this one. This story will contain many lemons so please do not read it if you are not into that sort of thing!

SPECIAL KEY GUIDE: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_

HONORIFICS/TRANSLATION NOTES: san: Mr. and/or Mrs. sama: higher social hierarchy, sensei: teacher; dono: lord, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, yami no tamashii: dark souls, koi: love, kami: god

One - Yugito & Itachi

Several months had passed by since the village hidden in the leaf other wise known as Konahagukure. Kyuubi the nine tail kitsune, dono of the Jinchuriki and hokage of the leaf, began repairs to the village. Their allies and those who worked with them returned back to their home villages and native lands. Even the three great demons that remained within the human world even returned back to their home dimension. After all of the repairs were made, plans were put into effect for Yugito the two tail Jinchuriki cat and Itachi Uchiha. Kyuubi had come to a realization that they too, the Jinchuriki also needed last names. So Kyuubi took on the last name of Yohko after one of the greatest kitsune demons that used to live long ago. Kyuubi gave his own kit Naruto the last name that used to belong to his okaa-san of Uzamaki, Haku was given the last name of Tsume (which translates as claw in Japanese), Gaara was given the last name of Sabaku (which translates as desert in Japanese), Killer B was given the last name of Gyuki (Killer B's tail beast form name which translates as eight tails and/or giant ox), Yugito was given the last name of Nii, and Yuki much like how the Uchiha and Hyuga clan have their clan name as their last name, she too did the same. Yugito and Itachi had prepared the Uchiha grounds for them to have housing separate from the rest of the humans and the Jinchuriki that live within the Uchiha grounds. Itachi arranged for Sasuke and Sai to have their own place but Itachi would still keep an eye on both his ototo and adoptive brother. Both Sasuke and Sai never treated Yugito any differently as she loved the boys almost like they were her own cubs. Even with everyone taking up their own houses, Itachi and Kyuubi had arranged for one of the main buildings to be used as a meeting grounds were they would all dine together and hold special events like holidays together. When Sasuke and Sai grew old enough, they would take up residence in one of the many houses within the Uchiha grounds. The same would be said for the young Jinchuriki. Even though demons were thought to be immortal creatures it wasn't true of the Jinchuriki as they grew old and eventually would die. So Kyuubi picked the next hokage to be Tsunade until Naruto was old enough to take over as hokage.

Itachi's and Yugito's wedding was held on a warm summer day as Itachi wore his clan robes as he stood at the alter along with Sasuke wore similar robes as he was Itachi's best man. Sai also wore the Uchiha robes since being adopted into the clan as he was the ring bearer. Yugito walked down the isles wearing a white kimono as Haku was her maid of honor as she wore a blue kimono. Yuki was the flower girl as she also wore a blue kimono. Kyuubi was wearing his dark red regal robes and hokage's robes as he gave away his sister Yugito. Everyone attended the wedding as it was the first ever of its kind of the first wedding between a demon and human. It would set the tone for all the other weddings between humans and demons even though the demons had their own ways of tying their mates together by marking them. So in Yugito's mind, she and Itachi were already married but Itachi wanted to hold a human ceremony as a formality. Yugito thought it would be interesting to experience a human custom so she went ahead to marry Itachi in a human wedding. Jiriya played the part of the priest as he joined the two together.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I present the Uchiha-san!" stated Jiriya formally as the crowd cheered and roared loudly for the two newly weds.

Itachi and Yugito went back to their new home in order to fully consecrate their marriage. Yugito was in heat as she had waited for the right time to satisfy her lust. Itachi carried her new mate cross the thresh hold of their home as she was purring kissing Itachi wildly.

"**Itachi… I want to bear your cubs." **Yugito moaned. Her twin bronze tails was wrapped around Itachi's waist as her ears were pinned back.

"Yugito you are in full heat. But I don't know if having sexual relations with you is the same if you were a human." Itachi stated placing Yugito down onto her feet when they reached their room. Yugito's claws were busy taking off Itachi's robes carefully since they belonged to his clan.

"**It is the same concept as we contain many of the same parts as a human. The only thing is that we tend to be more wild when we mate as we want to do it in every way possible."** replied Yugito. Itachi's hands were working to take his mate out of her kimono.

"Well that is good to hear. I will try my best to keep up with you!" replied Itachi.

Both Itachi and Yugito had stripped each other of their clothing as they stood nude within their room. Both leaned in kissing each other hard and passionately as they moaned in each others mouth. Both had their hands wrapped around the back of the other heads deepening the kiss as Itachi licked and nipped the bottom of Yugito's lip forcing her to open her lips allowing Itachi's tongue to dive in. Their tongues danced in a sinful dance as Itachi took his time to map every inch of Yugito's mouth. When the need for air became great, the two lovers parted.

"Yugito you are beautiful." Itachi stated seductively as he began to fondle her full and luscious breasts. Itachi licked and nipped down to her breasts as he took one in hand while suckling on the other. His hands rubbed across the breast while his thumb subtly journeyed across her hardening pink pearls, pinching and caressing them sluggishly, lovingly while his mouth and tongue did the same with the other nipple. Yugito moaned out loud as Itachi's free hand traveled down parting her long slender legs. Two of his digits instantly slipped inside and encountered the full brunt of her heat for the first time. He moaned at the wetness that stimulated his senses and at how the hot moisture became thicker and thicker along the length of Itachi's prodding fingers as they pushed in and out of her at a steady pace. Yugito collapsed onto the bed throwing her head back moaning and purring out loud. She opened her legs up fully thrusting her hips against Itachi's fingers.

"**Oh…. Itachi…. I'm coming!"** moaned out Yugito as she screamed out as her release leaked out of her vaginal area. Itachi took out his fingers licking her liquids off of them.

"Yugito… are you ready?" asked Itachi. Yugito slowly nodded her head eyeing Itachi's pulsing erection. Yugito licked her lips in anticipation. Itachi lined himself up between Yugito's legs as he thrusted himself deep within Yugito's sheath. Yugito moaned out loud thrusting hard against Itachi driving him deeper into her body as her twin tails were wrapped around his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist. Both panted wildly as they thrashed wildly against each other. Their pace became hard driving Itachi hard erection deep into Yugito's fiery sheath.

"**Itachi…. more… please…. Kami… yes…!"**

"~ngh… Yugito…. Koi….. ah…!" Both were close to coming and hard. Yugito's walls clamped down around Itachi's erection as she let out a guttered scream calling out Itachi's name as she came. Itachi pushed himself deeper into Yuigto as he felt all of his muscles clamp down as his warm seep spat into Yugito's hot sheath as he moaned out Yugito's name. Both collapsed against each other as they were drenched in sweat. Itachi pulled his body to lay besides his mate as he pulled a blanket up to cover up their nude bodies. Itachi gently leaned over kissing his mate on the forehead as she was purring softly in her sleep.

Though they only managed to have sexual relations only once, it was enough to have Yugito to become pregnant with cubs. Yugito was to remain in her cat form while raising the cubs until they were ready to be born. Kyuubi over saw the pregnancy as he taught Tsunade how to proceed to check a Jinchuriki while they are pregnant with the cubs. The Jinchuriki like most humans will carry the cubs for a full nine months as they could give birth to multiple cubs at one time. There was no inkling of how many cubs Yugito would give birth to. Then the day came during a nice crisp fall day when Yugito gave birth to three cubs, triplets. The first cub was a male whom had Itachi's black hair and Itachi's blood red Sharingan eyes who they named after Itachi's tou-san, Fugaku. The second cub was a female with brown hair as the tips of her tails and her ears where blond as she had Yugito's emerald green eyes. They named her after Itachi's okaa-san, Mikoto. The third cub was another male as he had Yugito's golden blond hair as the tips of his tails and ears where black. He had Itachi's dark grey eyes who they ended up naming Matatabi (Yugito's tailed beast form which translates as two tails and/or monster cat). Yugito and Itachi loved their three cubs as the three young Jinchuriki whom were born in cat form remained that way until they were three years old, then they managed to take on their human forms. Even though they were Jinchurki hanyou like Naruto, but they didn't take on a form similar to Naruto's as their form looked exactly like their mothers but they had trouble shape shifting much like Naruto does.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Gaara & Yuki


	2. Gaara & Yuki

Mating Season

AUTHOR NOTES: this is the sequel to the story "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" that I came up with during my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the Naruto series. The character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) and both Ryokoto and Kazuki belong to me. This sequel was done up as a request for some of my readers for the first story of "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" as this story takes place right after the ending of the first story so read it first before you read this one. This story will contain many lemons so please do not read it if you are not into that sort of thing!

AUTHOR REVIEWS: to Shadow Realm Triforce: I am so glad that you liked the first chapter as I am trying to make sure that the scenes stay true to the tone of how I set the first story. Now comes the chapter between your character Yuki Hikari and Gaara. I hope that you like it!

SPECIAL KEY GUIDE: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_

HONORIFICS/TRANSLATION NOTES: san: Mr. and/or Mrs. sama: higher social hierarchy, sensei: teacher; dono: lord, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, yami no tamashii: dark souls, koi: love, kami: god, chan: endearment and familiarity expressed towards girls, kun: endearment and familiarity expressed towards boys

Two - Gaara & Yuki

Several of years have passed since Itachi's and Yugito's marriage. Now all of the teen both human and Jinchuriki alike have reached the legal age of eighteen. Now it was the young's turn to take their mates. The first to concrete their bonds was Yuki Hikari and Gaara Sabaku the only two full Jinchuriki whom were to marry. It would be the first time that any human being would ever witness a wedding ceremony between two demons. A demon wedding was far different than a human wedding. No human has ever seen or even witnessed a demon wedding before as both Gaara and Yuki thought it would be a unique experience for humans to see a demon wedding so they to Kyuubi about setting it up.

_**On one condition you two. No mating until after the ceremony is over.**_ stated Kyuubi.

_**Yes of course Kyuubi-dono we agree.**_ replied both Gaara and Yuki in unison.

_**I think it's a great idea Kyuubi-dono as it would give the humans a look at our culture.**_ stated Killer B.

_**You know that both Killer B and I will help you out with this.**_ replied Yugito.

_**Arigato you two. So Yugito, how are those cubs of yours?**_ asked Kyuubi. Both Yuki and Gaara left the hokage's office as they allowed the three elders to speak.

_**The triplets are doing well. Mikoto doesn't have very strong techniques as she began to learn healing techniques from both Sakura-chan and Tsunade. Both Fugaku and Matatabi began to learn the clan's fire techniques from both Sasuke-kun and Itachi. Naruto-sama has been working with them to teach them how to transform into their cat forms and other stuff related to being a hanyou.**_ replied Yugito.

_**I see. I have been so busy with my duties as hokage that I don't get to see the cubs anymore.**_ stated Kyuubi considering the last time he had seen the cubs was on the day that they were born.

_**Perhaps later on I could bring them by to see you. They do miss you.**_

_**That would be nice Yugito**_. replied Kyuubi.

Then finally the day came in early spring as the wedding between Gaara and Yuki. A demons wedding was far different than a human wedding as it wasn't as elaborate. A demon wedding was more nature based. Demon weddings involved the exchanging blood with their mates, they would exchange rings made and weaved out of enchanted wood, and finally they would exchange their own vows written specially for their mates. After the ceremony both Yuki and Gaara would go into woods to consecrate their marriage. Usually demons would do this during the wedding ceremony but the humans didn't need to see that part. Kyuubi conducted the ceremony as it was his duty as dono of the Jinchuriki.

"**Friends and family we are gathered together to bring together two demons. The one tail raccoon Gaara Sabaku and the four tail rabbit Yuki Hikari of the Hikari clan. First the two will exchange the rings that they had crafted out of a special type of enchanted wood that will remain of them even when they shape shift back into their animal forms."** stated Kyuubi. Gaara was dressed wearing a semi formal dark brown clothes with a black vest (the outfit he wears when he became kazekage). Yuki was dressed in a very light kimono that was light grey in color as both her two Yami no Tamashii, Ryokoto and Kazuki stood by her side dressed in clothing worn by the Anbu guards as their shadow controlling masks stood firmly in place. Both Gaara and Yuki were in their human forms as they slipped the rings that they had made onto each others fingers. **"Now the two will exchange the vows that they have written for one another. First to speak will be Gaara."** stated Kyuubi.

"**I Gaara Sabaku the one tail raccoon whom holds the power over the sand take you Yuki Hikari of the Hikari clan as my mate for all of my life. I swear that I will fight along side with you in times of need and to protect you from harm. Our interests are one in the same. If they are not we will talk it out to reach a common agreement. From the first moment that I saw you, I knew that you were my mate. The one that I would choose to be with for the rest of my eternal life. I love you Yuki Hikari with all of my heart and soul." **Gaara stated as he learned in to gently kissing Yuki soft on her lips. Yuki blushed a bright shade of pink when Gaara did this.

"**Now Yuki Hikari will say her vows." ** Both Ryokoto and Kazuki stepped forward kneeling before Gaara with their heads bowed.

"**I Yuki Hikari of the Hikari clan, a four tail rabbit who has the power dealing with the shadows along with my two Yami no Tamashii, Ryokoto and Kazuki make this pledge to you Gaara my chosen mate. To love you and honor the agreement that we have. I along with my Yami no Tamashii swear to fight side by side with you in times of need and to protect whatever interests you have. There may come times when we can not agree on things but we will work them out. I love you with every bit of my being both heart and soul. As I have agreed and I am willing to become your mate."** stated Yuki as she leaned in to give Gaara a light kiss on the cheek.

"**Now the two mate will exchange blood with one another forever cementing the bond between them."** Gaara went first after both Ryokoto and Kazuki stepped back taking their place behind their mistress. Gaara took Yuki's head into his hand tilting her head a bit exposing his mate mark. Gaara leaned in nipping at the mark gently before he sank his fangs into the hollow of Yuki's neck. Yuki tried not to moan out loud when Gaara did this as he drank a little bit of Yuki's blood. Then Gaara carefully licked at the wound he caused allowing it to heal. It was then Yuki's turn as she took Gaara's head into her hands tilting his head to one side. Her mate mark sat at the hollow of his neck. Even though rabbits usually don't have fangs the same couldn't be said of Yuki since she was a demon. Yuki carefully licked and nipped at her mark sending a shutter of pleasure up and down Gaara's spine. Yuki then allowed her fangs to pierce into Gaara's neck as she drank some of his blood. Yuki then licked at the wound she had caused allowing the would to heal. Both parted as they looked at Kyuubi whom nodded his head.

"**I am pleased and proud to present Hikari and Sabaku-san."** stated Kyuubi. The crowd cheered and roared for the newly weds before they shape shifted into their animal forms as they ran for the woods.

Yuki sprinted ahead of Gaara as he playfully gave chase. Gaara went to pounce on his mate as she carefully avoided him.

_***You have to do better than that koi.***_ Yuki told him mentally. Gaara growled low and deep at the rabbit.

_***Just wait until I get my claws into you mate.***_ he hissed back playfully. It was like an endless game of tag until Gaara had finally caught Yuki pinning her to the ground. He gently nipped at her neck as he could smell her arousal. _***Yuki my koi…* **_growled Gaara as he plunged his hard erection into Yuki while they were in animal form. Yuki cried out in both pain and passion. Gaara plunged himself deep within Yuki's fiery sheath growling, licking, and nipping at his mate.__

_***Ah…. ~ngh… Gaara….. Koi….***_ Yuki moaned out mentally. She met Gaara with each thrust of her own. Yuki came suddenly in an orgasmic rush clamping her inner muscles around Gaara's erection. Gaara pushed hard and deep into Yuki as he came spilling his seed deep within his mate.

_***Yuki…. Change into your human form. I want to make love with you in that form.***_ Gaara growled seductively.

Yuki changed back to her human form as she licked her lips in anticipation. Gaara also transformed back to his human form as both Jinchuriki were naked exposing their bodies. Yuki sat up onto her knees as she leaned in to capture Gaara's thick cock. Gaara snarled out loud throwing his head back while Yuki sucked and nipped on the broad mushroom head as her claws playfully cupped his balls.

_**Kami…. Yuki….**_ Gaara moaned as he weaved his claws through her silver locks. Yuki kept on suckling on her mate going a bit harder scraping his erection with her teeth. Gaara wrapped his claws deep into Yuki's hair as he could feel himself coming. _**Ah….. Yuki… kami… hai… ah!**_ he moaned out as he came in Yuki's hot mouth. Yuki drank every bit of her lover's hot seed causing him to growl deep. Yuki laid back onto the ground exposing her hot wet vaginal core to Gaara. _**You are so beautiful.**_ he stated. Gaara leaned into suck and nipp at her breasts as his claws traveled down to the wet vaginal area as his fingers plunged into Yuki as she gasped out loud arching her body allowing Gaara's fingers to plunge deeper into her hot sheath.

_**Kami…. ~ngh… Gaara… **_she moaned out as his two fingers plunged deep into her body as he went to kiss his mate hard and passionately. Yuki opened her lips allowing Gaara's tongue to dart in mapping her mouth as she moaned in the kiss. Their tongues did a dangerous dance as Yuki could feel that she was close to an orgasm. _**Gaara….. ah….. I'm coming….. please… ~ngh!**_ Yuki screamed out as her orgasm racked her body causing her inner walls to clamp down around Gaara's fingers. Yuki threw her head back panting wildly. _**Gaara…. koi…. please…**_ moaned Yuki. Gaara pulled out his fingers as he placed his hot pulsing erection lining it with Yuki's fiery sheath. Gaara pushed his cock in deep hitting her sweat spot. Both cried out in passion as Yuki wrapped her legs around Gaara's waist as his tail wrapped around Yuki's waist. Both thrashed wildly against each other moaning as Gaara pushed himself hard and deep into Yuki. Gaara kept hitting the spot that made Yuki see stars as she felt that she was close to an orgasm. _**Gaara…. ~ngh…. ah… hai…. Gaara!**_ she cried out as she came. Her muscles clamped down hard around Gaara's erection when she came. Gaara pushed himself deep into his mate as his own muscles tightened as he came spilling his seed deep into his mate. Finally when their muscles stopped throbbing Gaara moved to lay besides Yuki as both of them reverted back into their animal form cuddling next to each other as they fell asleep next to each other.

Yuki became pregnant shortly after with Gaara's kits as both Ryokoto and Kazuki waited on their mistress. Even though Gaara and Yuki were two different animal breeds there was no telling what the kits would turn out to be like. They could be like their mother Yuki and/or their father Gaara. They could have one tail and/or four. It would be interesting to see how they would turn out. Yuki remained in her rabbit form for the nine months while she carried the young. Then the day came in early winter before Yuki and Gaara went into hibernation. Yuki gave birth to five cubs at once having quintuplets. The three male cubs were raccoons were like their father as the oldest and youngest have four tails like their mother while the middle child had one tail like their father. The two female cubs were rabbits just like their mother as the oldest had four tails like their mother and the youngest had one tail like her father. The oldest cub was a raccoon who they named Shukaku (the tailed beast form whose name means one tail, monster tanuki, and/or sand spirit). Shukaku had four tails, golden brown hair with black tips and markings on his tail. Shukaku had dark golden yellow eyes that seemed to glow. The second cub was a rabbit who they named Tamari (Gaara's sister in the series). Tamari had four tails, golden blond hair, and dark grey eyes. The third cub who was a raccoon who they named Kankuro (Gaara's brother in the series). Kankuro had one tail like his father, black hair, and pitch black eyes. The fourth cub was a rabbit they named Karura after Gaara's mother as she had Yuki's snow white hair, a single tail, and Gaara's sea green eyes. The last and final cub was a raccoon who they Yashamaru after Yuki's father (even though it is the name of Gaara's uncle in the series). Yashamaru had Gaara's red hair, four tails which where the same brownish red color, and Yuki's blue-green eyes. Much like Yugito the five cubs remained in their animal forms until they were two years old. Since the quintuplets were full Jinchuriki much like Gaara and Yuki, it meant that they had an easier time in controlling their forms unlike the Jinchuriki hanyou.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Sasuke & Hak


	3. Sasuke & Haku

Mating Season

AUTHOR NOTES: this is the sequel to the story "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" that I came up with during my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the Naruto series. The character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) and both Ryokoto and Kazuki belong to me. This sequel was done up as a request for some of my readers for the first story of "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" as this story takes place right after the ending of the first story so read it first before you read this one. This story will contain many lemons so please do not read it if you are not into that sort of thing!

AUTHOR REVIEWS: to AnonymousIncognito, it is a Naru/Saku filter because I was slowly working up to the romance seen between Naruto and Sakura. To sabery, at first I wasn't planing for Kyuubi to have a love scene. But when I got to writing this chapter I decided to write one in. To The Keeper of Worlds, thanks for the comment as I am glad that you like it so far. To dbzgtfan2004, thanks I am glad that you think so as I hope that you also enjoyed the first story as well. To Shadow Realm Triforce, I am so glad that you liked the chapter as I worked hard on the vows and the lemon scene. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed as I like to hear from you all telling me what you think of my story so please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews!

SPECIAL KEY GUIDE: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_

HONORIFICS/TRANSLATION NOTES: san: Mr. and/or Mrs. sama: higher social hierarchy, sensei: teacher; dono: lord, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, yami no tamashii: dark souls, koi: love, kami: god, chan: endearment and familiarity expressed towards girls, kun: endearment and familiarity expressed towards boys

Three - Sasuke & Haku

Both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki were now twenty years old as they felt that it was time for them to officially marry their mates. Both Sakura Haruno and Haku Tsume had expressed an interest in holding a double wedding. Sasuke was currently standing on the Uchiha training grounds along with Yugito as they were working with the cubs training to teach them how to use lightning style jutsu. Much like their uncle Sasuke, all three of Yugito's and Itachi's cubs had both fire and lightning style jutsu. Fugaku, Mikoto, and Matatabi loved training with their parents and their uncle Sasuke. The three cubs stopped suddenly when they saw the hanyou Naruto approaching. All the young cubs and even the older Jinchuriki showed respect for the hanyou as they could sense Naruto's power. As Naruto approached them Fugaku, Mikoto, and Matatabi all dropped to their knees bowing their heads.

**"Good morning Naruto-sama."** the three kits stated in unison.

_**"Good morning cubs. Sasuke, can I speak to you in private?"**_ asked Naruto.

**"Certainly Naruto."** replied Sasuke.

**"Uncle you can't speak to him in such a unformal manner!"** growled Fugaku as his fangs lengthened in a threatening manner.

_**"Fugaku Uchiha... stand down!"**_ growled Naruto in a commanding voice. Fugaku did as he was commanded.

**"Fugaku your uncle is allowed to refer to Naruto-sama unformally since they are team mates and Naruto had asked them to call him by name without the honorifics." **stated Yugito.

**"But it is still wrong okaa-san. Naruto-sama will one day command us in place of Kyuubi-dono."** replied Matatabi.

_**"It is all right Matatabi. I actually like being called by my name without the honorifics. I know that very few people only call me by true name."**_ stated Naruto.

"Come on Naruto before you get into a heated arguements with those three." stated Sasuke as he pulled Naruto by the hand away from the cubs and Yugito. Sasuke could swear that he could hear the three growling in displeasure over how rough and informal he was being to Naruto.

Finally when they were a good distance away Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

**"Is it just me or all Jinchuriki's like that?"** Sasuke asked. Naruto let out a weak laugh.

_**"I have gotten used to it. Only four people only call me by name without the honorifics."**_ replied Naruto. He was of course refering to his father Kyuubi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. Everyone else always called him Naruto-sama.

**"So what did you want to talk to me about Naruto-sama?"** asked Sasuke putting the emphisis on the sama part causing Naruto to glare at him before both broke out in laughter.

_**"You know how Haku and Sakura want to have a double wedding?"**_

**"Yeah... what about it?"** asked Sasuke.

_**"I got to talking to my tou-san and he thinks it's a terrific idea. This way it saves time and preperation to hold one big giant wedding instead of two seperate ones. I think that we should do it as the girls are truly close to one another."**_ stated Naruto. Sasuke thought about for a while as some of Naruto's words did ring true.

**"Let me guess... those two cornered you into doing this."** stated Sasuke earning a sheepish grin from Naruto as his ears fell back in embarishment.

_**"You could tell."**_ stated Naruto as Sasuke looked at the hanyou. Since awakening the kitsune blood within him, Naruto's form had changed. Naruto's lower fox half became that made out of fire as bone armor covered his main body as he looked like he was wearing a bone helmet. His golden spiked hair looked longer as it glowed as if made out of gold fire as his fox ears looked much longer than normal. Nine dark flame tails came out of his back as his eyes were glowing all white with no visible irises and/or pupils. His claws and fangs had fully extended while the three whisker marks on his cheeks were much broader. Sasuke rubbed the curse mark on his neck that Orochimaru had given him which ended up transforming him into a half demon. He wasn't quite a true hanyou like Naruto or his nieces and nephews but very close. Sasuke knew that Haku was very close to her heat cycle. Sasuke did want to be married to Haku before they made love. Sasuke let out a soft sigh out in defeat.

**"All right Naruto. When do the girls want to pull this wedding off?"** asked Sasuke. Naruto replied with his usual foxy smile as he told Sasuke when the wedding was due to take place.

Meanwhile the whole entire leaf village got ready for the wedding of the century. Tsunade was busy with research. A group of leaf ninja had found Orochimaru's hideout and recovered his research. Tsunade was given the pain staking tax of going over the data that was recovered. Of course both Jiriya and Yamato offered to help out.

"Some of this can't even be used in practical operations. If you ask me Orochimaru wasn't playing with a full deck." sighed out Yamato stretching out his body. Tsunade let out a soft gasp as her hands trembled.

"Tsunade... what is it?" asked Jiriya as he took the scroll from the healer woman.

"I didn't think it was even possible but Orochimaru had found a way to do it." she stated softly. Both men looked at the scroll as they could see why Tsunade was in shock. It turned out that Orochimaru had found a way to raise the dead. But the jutsu had one side affect. The body would soon die once they had given birth to new offspring. Males were much harder to bring back as their time would be much shorter compaired to a female.

"Tsunade... what are you thinking?" asked Yamato.

"Kyuubi has done so much for us and this village. He had sacrificed everything for us. After reading about this jutsu, I got to thinking. Even if it is for a short amount of time, we bring back Kyuubi's mate." she replied.

"Bring back Kushina! Are you certain that you want to do something like that?" asked Jiriya as Tsunade nodded her head yes. Everyone knew that Kyuubi works hard and had never asked for anything in return.

"You know as well as I that Kyuubi disearves to be happy for once." stated Tsunade. Both Jiriya and Yamato agreed as the three of them kept quite about their plans.

Come spring when the cherry blossoms were in bloom both Sasuke and Naruto got married. To Haku, the falling cherry blossoms looked like snow from her home. And since Sakura's name translated as cherry blossom so, it made sense to hold the wedding during the cherry blossom festifal. Both girls were dressed in white while Haku's kimono had the pattern of blue snowflakes as Sakura's had the pattern of red rose petals. Sasuke wore his clan's robes while Naruto wore robes similar to what his father wears when in his human form. Everyone had shown up for the wedding including all eight of the great demons. Naruto was a bit happy to see them all as news had spread that Sesshomaru had also found a human mate. This shocked Kyuubi most of all as he remembered how Sesshomaru usually viewed most humans.

**Lets just say meeting Naruto and spending time with time with him as put somethings into perspective. **stated Sesshomaru to Kyuubi once the wedding was over as he stood very regal in his human form. The dog demon went to congradulate Naruto on his union with Sakura. **"So any plans on cubs in the near future?"** he asked as Sakura blushed.

_**"Sesshomaru-sama... it is kind of hard given the condition of my body. But we will give it a try during the new moon."**_ answered Naruto truthfully. The new moon was about the only time that Naruto could even become human as he had lost all of his demonic powers. The same always happened to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother who was also a hanyou. Any of the Jinchuriki who was also a hanyou had this problem as well but thanks to Naruto's training, they were learning how to deal with it.

**"I have to admit** **that seeing and meeting the Uchiha hanyou's, I was wrong about everything I had ever said to Inuyasha. But I will never get the chance to tell him so."** stated Sesshomaru. The older kitsune gently patted Sesshomaru on the back as he had always dreamed of seeing all of the races unified in peace. Naruto has beening doing all that he could to see this dream a reality since he could unrderstand the feelings of all the races that were going to be joined together in peace (human, demon, Jinchuriki, and hanyou). Kyuubi always knew that Naruto would be the one able to unify all the races together.

That night both Sasuke and Haku decided to concerate their marriage. They were within their home on the Uchiha compound in the room that was made just for them both. Both were completely nude as they were eyeing each other. Sasuke carefully guided his mate over to the bed.

**"Haku, you looked so lovely today."** Sasuke stated as he kissed his mate gently and passionately. Sasuke could hear Haku purr gently as he carressed her body. He began to fondle her full breasts before he moved his head to lick and nip at the nipple. Haku let out a moan in pleasure as her whole entire body shuttered wanting more.

**"Sasuke... koi... please..." **Haku moaned out loud. One of Sasuke's hands traveled down to the length of her thighs dipping into the very wet core of her being. Sasuke's two fingers plunged in and out of her fiery sheath as Haku arched her body to Sasuke's touch. Haku moaned louder while chanting Sasuke's name. **"Koi... ~ngh... ah... please..."** Haku moaned out. Sasuke removed his fingers from Haku's vaginal earning a dispointed moan from his mate as he licked off her essensce.

**"Haku... you taste so good." **he stated as he lined his body up along with Haku's as with a single powerful thrust of his body, Sasuke burried his cock deep into Haku's vaginal core.** "Kami... Haku... ah... your so... tight." **

**"~ngh... Sasuke... koi... more... ah... please!"** Sasuke moved faster and deeper into Haku's body hitting the spot that made Haku see stars. Both were moaning as their bodies were moving faster, deeper, and harder as Haku began to organsim while her inner walls clamped down hard around Sasuke's erection. Sasuke thrusted himself several more times within Haku before his seed spilled deep within Haku. After his muscles had stopped throbbing, Sasuke moved his body to lay besides his mate before both he and Haku fell asleep in each other's arms.

Haku became pregnant with cubs as it would be intreseting to see how the cubs turned out since both Haku and Sasuke were both demons as their was no telling how the cubs would turn out to be like. The nine months came and went quickly as Haku gave birth to twin male cubs which were as different as night as day as both cubs took after one of their parents. The first cub which they had named Zabuza looked human despite having grayish skin which Sasuke had while in his demon form. Zabuza had the same black eyes and black hair as his father Sasuke. Zabuza also much like his father had two large slits on his back which were for when his wings would rip out of his back when he took on his demon form. The second cub bore a strong resemblence to his mother Haku as they had named him Momochi. However Momochi had white hair instead of his parents black. Both Momochi's ears and three tails were completely black unlike his mother's white with black tips. Momochi had the same sapphire blue eyes and two slits on his cheek just like his mother Haku did. Regarless of their appearance both Sasuke and Haku loved their two cubs.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the kitsune mating


	4. kitsune mating

Mating Season

AUTHOR NOTES: this is the sequel to the story "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" that I came up with during my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the Naruto series. The character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) and both Ryokoto and Kazuki belong to me. This sequel was done up as a request for some of my readers for the first story of "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" as this story takes place right after the ending of the first story so read it first before you read this one. This story will contain many lemons so please do not read it if you are not into that sort of thing!

SPECIAL KEY GUIDE: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalistic speech_

AUTHOR REVIEWS: To Shadow Realm Triforce: I am glad that you liked Sasuke's and Haku's cubs as I wanted to have them like their parents. I wasn't planning on bringing Kushina back but since my readers were asking for a love scene involving Kyuubi, I worked her back into the story. I know I think that I shocked everyone with the fact of Sesshomaru having a human for a mate. To BDG420: just because you have seen very little of Naruto/Sakura in this story doesn't mean that they aren't in the story. When I was doing this sequel I had planned for it to involve some of the pairs mating from the first story (Naruto & Sakura, Gaara & Yuki, and Sasuke& Haku). This is the reason to why I urged readers to read the first story first. To The Keeper of Worlds: I am glad that you liked the last chapter. To sabery: I am glad that you are liking the updated chapters but I fear that I have bad news for you all as there is only one more chapter left. So please don't forget to leave me you comments and reviews telling me what you think!

TRASLATION NOTES: san: Mr. and/or Mrs. sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, koi: love, kami: god, chan: endearment and familiarity expressed towards girls, kun: endearment and familiarity expressed towards boys

Four - kitsune mating

It had been one month since Naruto's wedding to Sakura. Naruto was preparing for the moonless night where he would be able to fully mate with Sakura. Plans were also being made to have Naruto become the next hokage due to the fact that his powers are diminishing and that he was getting old. It was showing as his fire red hair and tails were becoming white. The nine tail kitsune could no longer protect the leaf village and/or guide the Jinchurki. Naruto was very close to achieving the goals of uniting the humans, demons, and Jinchurki together in unison. The hanyou children of Itachi and Yugito along with the Jinchuriki children of Gaara and Yuki have begun to go to school to become ninja just like their parents. Killer B worked as a teacher at the academy along with Iruka. Tsunade was working hard to resurrect Kushina Uzamaki, Kyuub's one true mate. Tsunade felt that both Kyuubi and Naruto needed this. Kyuubi more so than Naruto. Tsunade had found out where Kushina's grave was as she brought back a few of the woman's remains. She worked hard to get the jutsu just right in order to revive Kushina before Kyuubi's birthday.

'Kyuubi... I hope that you will be able to accept our gift this way you will be able to pass on with no regrets.' Tsunade thought to himself.

The big day came for Naruto as he and Sakura prepared for nightfall as Naruto knew that he was going to be in a lot of pain transforming back to his human form but it would be the one and only time that he and Sakura would be able to have any children. Sakura awaited in their bed chamber in their home for Naruto as she laid completely nude on the bed for her lover. Once nightfall had officially descended onto the land. Naruto underwent the painful transformation back to his human form as Naruto howled in pain. Once Naruto was back in his human form, Naruto went to the room where Sakura was waiting. Naruto was nude as he stood before his lover as Sakura eyed Naruto's body as she blushed deeply. Sakura had forgotten how handsome her mate was even though she loved and cared for Naruto no matter what form he was in. Sakura licked her lips in anticipation as her husband's thick erection stood firmly up. Sakura crawled over to Naruto as she wanted to please him before she was pleased as she placed her warm lips onto his man rod. Naruto moaned out loud as he ran his fingers through Sakura's pink hair as he was enjoying Sakura giving him a blow job.

"Uh... mmnnh... Sakura... koi... ah... kami... hai... ~ngh!" Naruto cried out as he came hard into Sakura's hot mouth. Sakura drank all of Naruto's seed before she released him from her hold. Sakura laid back down bending her knees to expose her sobbing wet vaginal area. Naruto licked his lips as he moved his body to line his rock hard erection with Sakura's wet area. Naruto leaned in to kiss Sakura hard but passionately as he mapped Sakura's mouth with his tongue. Sakura moaned out arching her body to Naruto's touch as he began to fondle her full and luscious breasts.

"Naru... please...!" Sakura whined. Naruto obeyed his lover's request as he slammed his thick hardened erection deep into Sakura hitting her sweet spot almost immediately. Sakura cried out in passion and pain.

"Ah... ~ngh... Naruto... hai... kami... more... please...!" Sakura cried out. Naruto began to move faster and harder into his mate as Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto meeting him thrust for thrust. Both were moaning deeply as they moved quickly against one another. Naruto kissed and nipped at his mate mark causing Sakura to come in a hard orgasmic rush. "Ah... Naruto... hai!" Naruto pushed several more times into Sakura as her inner muscles clamped hard against Naruto's erection. Naruto pushed himself deep within Sakura until he felt his own muscles cramp up before he came within Sakura.

"~ngh... Sakura... my koi!" moaned out Naruto before he moved his mate. He could already smell and tell that Sakura was already pregnant his his child.

Several days later came Kyuubi's big birthday. He was over joyed to hear that he had a grandchild along the way. Kyuubi had allowed Naruto to become the hokage.

**"Arigato my friends for coming here today to honor me and wish me well this birthday. And also for honoring today when my kit Naruto Uzamaki becomes hokage. My cub has told me that today he had finally achieved peace at long last for all races to live in harmony!"** stated Kyuubi. Everyone cheered when they heard this. Naruto stood proudly next to his father wearing Kyuubi's hokage robes as Sakura stood next to him.

"Kyuubi-sama... you have done so much for the people here in the leaf that we could only get you one gift that we felt that you and Naruto-dono needed desperately." stated Tsunade with a large grin on her face. Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked at her in complete confusion. Tsunade waved her arm as both Jiraiya and Yamato approached with a young red headed woman. Kyuubi's face pale as he recognized the woman and her scent almost instantly.

**"Kushina...?"** Kyuubi asked in shock as Kushina smiled gently.

"You have gotten older Kyuubi. But it is nice to see you once again after so long." stated Kushina. Kyuubi ran up to his mate scooping her up into his arms and all nine of his tails wrapped around her. The old kitsune was crying tears of blood. Words couldn't express what he was feeling right now.

**"How is this even possible? You have been dead for nearly twenty years but you still smell and look exactly how I remember you. I know that this isn't an illusion as my kekkigenkai would have seen right through it." **stated Kyuubi.

"We found a secret jutsu that Orochimaru had that would use a technique to bring back the dead and animate a new body. After doing much research and altering the jutsu, we found that it would only bring that loved one back for a short amount of time. For men it would be until they passed their seed along and for woman it would be until they gave birth to the child they will carry. After much thought it only made sense to bring back your mate." replied Tsunade. Kyuubi had allowed all of what Tsunade had said to sink in.

_**"Tou-san...?"**_ Naruto asked still confused. Kyuubi put Kushina down as he turned towards his cub. Kushina's eyes widened like dinner plates when she first saw Naruto. Naruto looked like a cross between Minato Namikaze and Kyuubi combined.

**"Naruto... this is your okaa-san, Kushina."** Naruto stared at the red head in shock as he never meet his mother before. Naruto hasn't had the chance to even know her before now. Overwhelming feelings ran through Naruto as he too began to cry blood tears. Kushina went up to Naruto giving her child a tight hug.

"Naruto... my baby. My how you have grown. I have heard of all that you have done as I am so proud of you my son." Kushina stated. Naruto hugged his mother close as both were crying. It was such a touching scene that had everyone in the village in tears.

Naruto, Kyuubi, Kushina, and Sakura all hung out together. Kushina was thrilled to meet Naruto's mate and learn of her grandchild. Kushina knew that her time was very limited with those she loved. Later that evening Kyuubi couldn't contain his lust for his mate as Kushina felt the same. Kushina stood before her mate looking radiant as ever as she brushed her hands through Kyuubi's silver locks.

"Kyuubi you still look as handsome as the day we meet. You have raised our child well as he is a fine young man. He is exactly just like you and Minato combined." stated Kushina. Kyuubi grabbed his mate kissing her hard and gently. Kyuubi's and Kushina's hands were working to undress one another as Kushina moaning deep in Kyuubi's kiss.

**"Kushina... how I have missed you. I will only love you alone, my one true mate!"** Kyuubi stated releasing Kushina from his kiss. They went to lay on the bed as they were both naked. Kushina opened her legs fully to allow her husband and mate to penetrate her wet and hot core. Kyuubi began by licking and nipping at Kushina's full and luscious breasts. Kushina moaned out running her hands through Kyuubi's hair.

"Ah... Kyuu... ~ngh... I missed... uh... this!" cried out Kushina.

**"Mmnnh... Kushina... my koi... kami... how I... love you!"** moaned Kyuubi.

"~ngh... Kyuubi... I love... you too... please... uh... take me**!" **Kushina cried out arching her body deep into Kyuubi's touch. Kyuubi lined his body up with Kushina as he thrusted his rock hard erection up into Kushina's vigina. Kushina moaned out calling Kyuubi's name over and over again. Both Kyuubi and Kushina were thrashing wild and hard against one another. Kyuubi and Kushina's moans echoed out as they switched positions as Kushina was now riding Kyuubi. Kyuubi growled low and deep as he licked and nipped at Kushina's neck where he had placed his mate mark. Kushina moaned as she felt her walls clamp down against Kyuubi's erection. "Ah... Kyuubi!" she cried out in pleasure as she came in a hard orgasmic rush. Kyuubi flipped Kushina onto her back pulling her legs high against his body allowing for deeper penetration. Kushina moaned out as Kyuubi thrust hard into her several more times before he came spilling his seed deep into his mate. Kyuubi moved his body out of Kushina to lay beside her as he kissed her gently.

**"I love you always and forever Kushina!"**

"And I you my nine tail kitsune!" replied Kushina as she and Kyuubi fell asleep in each others arms.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER...

a parents farewell


	5. a parents farewell

Mating Season

AUTHOR NOTES: this is the sequel to the story "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" that I came up with during my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the Naruto series. The character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) and both Ryokoto and Kazuki belong to me. This sequel was done up as a request for some of my readers for the first story of "The Jinchuriki Hanyou" as this story takes place right after the ending of the first story so read it first before you read this one. This story will contain many lemons so please do not read it if you are not into that sort of thing!

SPECIAL KEY GUIDE: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalistic speech_

HONORIFICS/TRANSLATION NOTES: san: Mr. and/or Mrs. sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, koi: love, kami: god, chan: endearment and familiarity expressed towards girls, kun: endearment and familiarity expressed towards boys

Five - a parents farewell

Both Kushina Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno were pregnant with cubs as both were carefully monitored. But neither one of them showed any complications. Kushina spent what little time she had left with her mate Kyuubi and her son Naruto. Kyuubi held on as long as he could as he wanted to see not only his cub but his grand cub. Naruto stepped up as hokage as the treaty between all of the races were finalized. No longer did demons and/or Jinchuriki need to hide themselves from view. The demons and Jinchuriki were fully excepted in any and all villages. Naruto and Kyuubi even helped Sesshomaru marry to his human mate Rin (also from the Inuyasha series). Kushina hoped that this time she would be able to remain alive long enough to see her own child and her grandchild. The nine months came and went by quickly as both Kushina and Sakura went into labor at the same time. Both women gave birth to a single child. Kushina had a female child who had hers and Kyuubi dark fiery red hair. Much like Naruto, her upper half was human while her lower half was that of a dark maroon red fox. Her kitsune ears had black tips while her two kitsune tails had white tips. She had three whisker scratch marks going across her cheeks like Naruto and Kyuubi. The young kitsune cub had the same bright blue eyes as Naruto. Both Kyuubi and Kushina had named their daughter Naruko in honor of their first son. Sakura gave birth to a male kitsune cub whom was a spitting image of Kyuubi as he had black tips on his ears and tails. His lower half was exactly like Naruto's as it was a dark maroon red color as he had black paws. Three whisker marks lined his cheeks as he had Sakura's blue-green eyes. His hair was a light shade of red compared to his red fur. Both Naruto and Sakura had named him Kurama in honor of Naruto's father Kyuubi.

Kushina had managed to hold on for a whole year as Sakura had given birth to two more cubs. Twins, one male and one female. The female had violet red hair and sea green eyes. Her fox features were actually a dark violet purple with white tips on her ears and tails. She didn't have her lower half like her father Naruto and/or her older brother Kurama. They named her Kushina after Naruto's mother which she agreed to. The male cub looked completely human compared to his older brother and sister. He looked exactly like Naruto when in his human form and the former fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. Kyuubi had suggested that they name him Minato after Naruto's blood father. Both Naruto and Sakura agreed. Minato much like all the other kitsune cubs had the three whisker marks across his face. But the time had come as Kushina and Kyuubi were moments away from their death. Naruto and Sakura promised to take care and watch after Naruko.

_**"Tou-san... okaa-san. I will miss you!" **_stated Naruko as she hugged both of her parents.

_**"Tou-san... okaa-san. I hope that you will be able to rest well. Don't worry about the leaf village and/or the Jinchuriki. I will be able to take care of them." **_Naruto stated as he lightly hugged both his mother and father.

"We know that you will do an excellent job as hokage keeping everyone safe." replied Kushina as she lightly kissed Naruto on the cheek.

**"Naruto... my cub. I am so proud of you and I hope that you will guide your cubs and your sister as wisely as I did for you."** stated Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama... Kushina-san... it is time." stated Tsunade. Both adults nodded their heads that they understood as they made their journey to the Jinchuriki traveled with them as they went to the Jinchuriki burial grounds. Even their mates came along as the time would come when they too would need to be put to rest. The Jinchuriki were all buried on very sacred land that was only for them and their mates. When they arrived at the burial sight both Yugito and Killer B began to go through the rights as they laid Kyuubi's and Kushina's body in the ground.

**"We the Jinchuriki gather here together as we lay the bodies of both Kushina Uzamaki and Kyuubi Yohko to rest. Allow their spirits to be joined in the next world side by side for all eternity. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Allow their souls forever to rest in peace." **both Killer B and Yugito stated in unison. There was a brilliant flash of light as both Kyuubi's and Kushina's body went up in a bright white flames. All of the Jinchuriki let out a loud howl as they cried for the lost of two of their own. Naruto's, his cubs, and sisters cries were the loudest as they said their farewell to Kushina and Kyuubi. Now it was up to the new generation of Jinchuriki to keep the peace that they have obtained. No one could tell for sure where their journey would take them.

THE END!

**This is the end of the story as I do not plan for another sequel. But if someone else wants to pick up this story, I welcome to use the idea that I have come up with. All I ask is that they give me credit for coming up with the story and idea behind it. I hope that you all enjoyed the two stories and I hope that you will stay tuned to further stories that I will come up with!**


End file.
